Crush
by Wendy402
Summary: A dramatic and heartbreaking story of my middle school life. Getting hurt by my crush, betrayed by my friends, my middle school life does not get any better and is still continuing today. This story is 100% true and is actually what happened to me in middle school
1. Friends?

**I'm telling everyone right now that every single word and thought is actually true and not changed for dramatic story telling reasons, well of course, other than the panty part 'cause (thank god) my crush did not see my panty but he does call me nicknames. This is what I have experienced while I'm in middle school from the first day of 6th grade all the way to right now, because I'm still experiencing problems right now. Mikan is actually me, and since my personality is different than her, she will be OOC in this story and so will Natsume since he is my crush. I will not reveal the names of my actual crush and friends. Aoi is not Natsume's little sister in this.**

Words that are underlined is Mikan skyping

**Words that are bold is Natsume skyping**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess.

Her mother died when she was very little and her dad remarried to a women.

Her evil stepmother was very harsh to her and she was more like a maid than a princess.

One day when she was singing while getting water from the well, she met a charming prince and—

* * *

No.

If you're looking for fairy tales with princes and princesses that live Happily Ever After...

Then I'm telling you now, you're at the wrong place.

It was some time ago, maybe 3 years?

Even though it was so long ago, I still remember so clearly what we did together.

It's a feeling.

It's a bond.

It's _love_.

Love that I never got.

Perhaps some of you, the ones reading this, has a similar experience? That's why I'm telling you my story.

From the very beginning till end.

* * *

It was my first day of middle school in Gakuen Alice, an international school with students from all over the world.

On my first science class, my super strict science teacher, Misaki sensei, already gave us a lab project to do.

He put us randomly in groups and I sighed as I heard him read the names of my group.

I was the only girl.

I hate that.

I stood up and lazily walked to the corner where my group was supposed to do the lab.

My group was Kokoro Yome, a spiky blonde haired boy who always wears that annoying smile; Ruka Nogi, a nice blonde boy; and last but not least, Natsume Hyuuga, a raven haired boy with beautiful crimson eyes.

"Ok, so lets get this started." Koko and Ruka said as they started making a paper airplane which we had to test it's speed, or something like that.

"Where are you from?" I jumped a tiny bit when I heard that smooth voice.

I turned on my heals and saw Natsume casually leaning against the table, eyes glued to me as if analyzing me.

"E-eto..." I stammered surprised by his sudden question.

"Well?" He asked, raising his eye brows.

"Born in America but I'm mostly from Japan." I uttered quickly.

I didn't even know if he caught that.

He smiled as me and made his way towards me.

"I'm also from Japan. I guess we're pretty similar." I smiled back and he asked me for my name. My heart skipped a beat.

"Mikan." I stated as I smiled widely at him.

"Na—"

"Natsume Hyuuga, right?" I questioned, cutting off his sentence. His eyes widened a little in amusement but smiled right away.

"Yeah."

The rest of the lab went smoothly, as me and Natsume kept talking and joking together.

I'm not much of a talker to strangers, but I really enjoyed his company.

I helped the other two boys but he just stood there with his mouth moving nonstop.

"Would you work already?" Ruka stated flatly as he slightly glared at Natsume.

I kept silent as my eyes trailed from Ruka to Natsume.

"Alright, alright. I thought we were best friends." He said raising his hands in defeat and sluggishly took the pencil lying lifelessly on the table and started copying numbers onto his paper.

"We are, Natsume, but that doesn't mean I won't make you work." Ruka strictly told him and motioned me to help them.

I glanced at Natsume and he smiled a little as if to say, '_Oops, I messed up._'

* * *

At the end of class my group members asked me for my Skype.

I didn't set one up yet so I told them I'll set it up later.

I watched as Natsume stood and walked out the classroom.

I rose from my seat and swung my bag on my shoulders and walked towards the door.

Natsume was talking to Ruka but their conversation ended a few minutes before I reached them.

I barely walked out of the classroom when a whole bunch of students ran past me and I nearly fell.

"Daijōbu?" Natsume asked but started cracking up.

I watched him in a confused state as he hugged his stomach from laughter.

"I suggest you quickly stand up...Polka." He whispered to my ear and pulled me up. My face completely changed to scarlet red.

I pulled down my skirt which flew up from the wind of the zooming students.

"Don't tell anyone about this, got it?" I pointed a finger at him sharply and I stomped out.

He followed me and kept calling me 'polka.' I got so pissed I started chasing him.

He was a fast runner and clearly outran me but anyone could tell he was running slower than he could.

I chased him all the way to his next class.

He laughed and waved me a good-bye as he walked into his classroom.

I smiled and waved at him as well. I walked happily to my next class.

* * *

At break I asked my friends to teach me how to use Skype. I was so excited to start using it!

One of my friends, Nonoko Ogasawara, a navy long haired girl, gave me Natsume's Skype contact and I added him almost eagerly.

* * *

When I went home I immediately opened my computer and checked if he accepted my request.

_Natsume Hyuuga pending contact_

I sighed and slapped my head for my stupidity.

Why am I so eager to be friends with him?

I walked out and sat our couch. I turned on the TV and I spent the rest of the day thinking of an answer to my question.

* * *

It was a normal day when I went home.

I walked in my house casually and called 'I'm home!' like I usually do.

I dropped my bag in my room and took my Macbook out.

I lay my head on my desk as I looked through my teacher's websites.

'So much homework...' I sighed when I heard the familiar sound of Skype.

_Natsume came online_

Almost falling out of my chair and for some reason, I broke into a _huge_ smile.

Hey

**Who are you again?**

I literally face palmed.

Mikan Sakura from your science class, dude.

**Oh yeah, now I remember.**

Giggling a little at his reaction, I continued talking with him.

**How did you get my Skype?**

I got it from my friends 'cause, you know, science lab thingy.

**Oh ok. **

We talked for hours nonstop about everything we could think about.

Schools, friends, teachers, feelings, etc.

I felt like we had a special bond.

Since then, we became good friends.

* * *

I was excited to go to school the next day.

We talked a little, but I was disappointed at the little interaction I got with him.

The first thing I did when I got home was open my mac and check Skype.

**Hey.**

My heart skipped a beat.

Hi.

**Can you call?**

I jumped in my seat.

What?

**I said can you call. **

Uh...yeah.

After a few seconds I heard the ringtone of Skype call.

I picked up, and we talked for hours.

* * *

That Friday, was the Welcome Back dance.

Did I forget to mention who my crush was?

His name is Mochiage, nicknamed Mochu.

He's been my friend every since lower school and he helps me out with games or homework.

I was bouncing off the walls from excitement of my first middle school dance.

I stayed after school with some of my friends and wore a casual dress.

The dance was located at the cafeteria and starts at 6:30 and ends at 8:30.

The chairs and tables were moved aside and it was pitch black other than the disco lights flashing around in wonderful colors.

My excitement grew as I heard the booming of the most popular songs and the amount of people littered across the floor.

"Guys!" I quickly spotted my friends in a small circle dancing on the floor.

Turning their heads, Anna, Nono, Sumire, Aoi broke into big smiles. Hotaru just smiled a little at me and hugged me.

"You guys look good!" I screamed over the music. Grinning, they also yelled.

"You look cute too, Mikan!"

Screaming as loud as we could, we danced like crazy, singing along to all the songs we know.

Searching for my crush, I finally found him sitting on the counter alone.

"You okay?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"Yeah." He answered flatly and shooed me off.

Disappointed and hurt I ran back to my friends.

"Mikan, you okay?" Anna asked worriedly when she saw my hurt look.

"Yeah...Mochu just pushed me away. Is he okay?" I asked them hoping they would know what happened.

"Oh! Mochu has a major crush on this girl in our grade and he wanted to dance with her but she rejected him and danced with someone else." My heart sank when I heard that.

I looked at Mochu one last time. I noticed that his eyes were watching his crush, one of the popular girls in our school

I spent the rest of the night with a fake smile and a heavy heart.

* * *

**I will continue this story** _**ONLY**_ **if I get a lot of reviews telling me to. I have high expectations for you guys so you better not think twice about reviewing if you want me to continue! I would try to get 10+ reviews in the next month or so. Hopefully you guys surprise me rather than disappoint me. The good (bad for me) and dramatic ****part** didn't even start yet.


	2. Movie Night and Minecraft

**Ahahaha sorry about my author's note last chapter...I just wanted to see if anyone would review. I'm planning on finishing this story anyways. However, I'm telling everyone right not that all events that are not recent will be very vague because I can't remember any details. I'm trying to get all the past events out as quick as possible so I can get to the recent events. **

_Words in Italic are Reika Skyping._

* * *

There was a movie night, where there would be three different movies playing in different classrooms, and also there would be a gaming room especially for those boys who loves to game.

I remember there was Rango, Elf and something like Puss in Boots.

Nastume was also there.

I went with Hotaru, and we saw Natsume a few times that night.

Whenever he saw me, he would smirk and call me 'Polka' getting me annoyed.

Hotaru and I were quite playful, and we went to all three of the movies, staying there no more than ten minutes.

We first went to Puss in Boots, because it seemed like the best choice.

"I'm bored." Hotaru stated.

I giggled and then we sneaked out into the brightly lit hallways.

Natsume was walking around the locker areas.

Seeing me, he came over to talk and then started teasing me.

I laughed and then chased him.

Running down the stairs, into the common area, I finally stopped to catch my breath.

He was obviously running slower than he could.

When he saw me stop, he stopped as well to catch his breath.

He came towards me and we both laughed.

Walking back up together, Hotaru came running over.

"Where the hell were you guys!?" She screamed.

We just laughed and then he walked away, towards the lockers.

Hotaru and I went to the movie Elf, where we laughed the whole time at how (no offense) weird it was.

After about 10 minutes of watching it we went outside where we bumped into Natsume again.

I got pissed since he was teasing me again and then chased him.

He ran into the gaming room where there were only boys, not including the poor student council girl who was awkwardly carrying a tray of food for sale.

Natsume smirked at me, thinking that I wouldn't dare go in.

I smiled back at him and then went in casually and then dragged him out.

Natsume was surprised at that and then we just started talking.

Me, Hotaru and Natsume just chatted at the locker area.

Hotaru and I went to the last movie afterwards.

We went in but came out a few minutes later.

Gosh, Rango was boring. (Again, no offense.)

Hotaru and I kept going to the other two movies non-stop and then the teachers told us to stay in one movie.

We went into Puss in Boots dejectedly and just stayed there.

The end credits rolled about an hour later.

We walked around and lots of people were already leaving.

Rango was still playing, so we went in since it was our only option.

We sat down on the carpeted floor and then a few minutes later Natsume walked in as well.

He sat down next to us, giving us a wave and a smile.

We finished the movie in silence.

When the ending credits rolled, we were one of the last ones to leave.

All three of us went to the school gates together and then went home.

* * *

We got closer and closer as days went.

One day, he Skype called me and he asked me if I had a crush.

I told him no, but I actually still did have a small crush on Mochu.

I asked him back if he had a crush.

He hesitated, and then finally answered me yes.

I grinned and then asked him who it was.

He wouldn't tell me, and I figured he was messing with me because he was going in circles, saying that he would tell me and then quickly changing his mind.

I got frustrated and finally gave up.

"FINE THEN DON'T TELL ME." I yelled across the line.

I heard him laugh and then I pouted.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you."

I waited for him to speak.

"I like Reika."

Then I freaked out.

"YOU WHAT!? OH MY GOD!" I literally screamed into my computer.

"Yeah, yeah I know..."

Reika is _the_ most popular girl in our school.

She is friends with almost everyone but mostly westerns (not to be racist).

Her mom is a fashion designer and she is sometimes the model for her mom.

I could totally understand why he would like her.

She's pretty, tall and she has an _amazing_ voice.

Still...It was hard for me to accept that...

* * *

The next day, we had science first.

I went to my locker and then got ready to head for class.

In the hallways, I saw Natsume talking with Reika and her friends.

I smiled and then went over, patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't we have science first?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just wait a sec." I glanced at Reika and then back at Natsume and then I beamed.

"Oh! Okie!" I giggled and then walked away.

When he walked into the classroom, he sat behind me.

I turned around.

"Well?" I asked.

He shook his head and I knew he didn't tell her yet.

* * *

Later that day on Skype, I spent hours persuading him to confess to her.

Finally he gave up.

"Fine but you're gonna have to help me."

I laughed victoriously and then made a group chat with Natsume, me and Reika

I told Reika that Natsume likes her.

Hey Reika.

_Hey._

I have something really important to tell you.

_?_

Natsume has a crush on you.

_What!? Seriously? I don't believe it._

It's true. Right, Natsume?

**Yeah.**

_Wait...what?_

**I like you.**

I nearly chocked at how honest he was.

Natsume was all quiet during the call.

I didn't dare speak either.

_I'm sorry...but I just don't really..._

**Yeah I get it.**

_We can still be friends though._

**Ok cool. :D**

"You ok?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep I'm fine. I guessed it anyways." He said in a carefree tone.

I knew he couldn't see it but I nodded anyways.

"Ok then."

* * *

I had a good friend and her name was Luna Koizumi.

Luna is not the ideal friend a person wants.

I mean, she can be very nice and caring when she wants to, but that's only 2% of the time.

However, 98% of the time she is a b**** and her mind is _filled_ with dirty things.

Anything you say she can relate to something inappropriate.

Every sentence she says _must_ include a swear word or something rude.

I never told her who my crush was, but she _did_ tell me hers.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Yep, she is my rival.

Of course, I didn't tell her that I liked him so when she told me she had a crush on him and I just encouraged her.

She was failing miserably on getting the guy.

Indeed, she did get his attention but he has told me numerous times before that he _hates_ her like hell.

I've been into countless arguments with her before and she is always the one to apologize.

Her way of flirting is by saying how bad they look or how weird their hair is.

It always ends up as a disaster and they get into _huge_ fights which _I_ help them make up.

Most of the time though, the three of us were pretty good friends and we made a group chat called 'NLM'.

We would have group calls and fights but it was one of my favorite group chats.

* * *

In our grade then, Minecraft was a very popular game.

Everyone would be talking about it but I was never interested in it until Natsume said he loves that game.

Since then, I asked all of my friends if they could send me the game.

Once I got the game, Natsume made a server on Minecraft with me, him, Luna and Mochu in it.

We built a whole city there.

There were numerous impressive buildings made and designed by Natsume.

"Hey, can you come over and help me build this?" He would ask in the group calls.

I would nod.

"Where are you?"

"I'll teleport you to me." Helping him was the happiest time I had.

We would laugh and talk about how the building would look like.

We would have races in who could build the fastest.

Luna would get super pissed at us when we blow up her house just for fun.

She would hang up on us and then start swearing.

That would get Natsume angry as well.

I would then force Natsume to rebuild her house with me and then apologize to her.

I'm really grateful for this game, because this game is what made me a lot closer to him than before.

* * *

**Yep. A very vague chapter and so will the next few chapters. Sorry about it but I promise the details will come once I get to the recent events! **

**Please R&R!**


	3. To His House

**Sorry for being so late. I was busy doing...random non-important things. Hope you like it!**

* * *

In our school, we have something called 'service hours.'

It's when you have to do something that would help the community for 5 hours.

For me, I love animals and I always wanted a dog or a cat.

My grandparents, however, _hate_ animals and they keep making up random excuses for me not to have pets.

There's a animal shelter called SCAA (Second Chance Animal Aid) and I help foster cats for my service hour.

This was a secret kept from my grandparents.

Since I was fostering cats, I have done my service hours ages ago.

Once, Natsume asked me if I finished my service hours.

I lied, telling him I had three more hours to go.

"Oh. Hey, you wanna come to my house and help me take care of my dog?"

My heart started beating twice as fast.

"Uh...Sure. When?" He told me the time and date.

I asked my parents for permission and they let me go.

Few days later, I arrived at his house.

His compound was _huge_.

There were so many buildings and the roads were very confusing.

I knocked on his door and I heard his dog barking.

He slightly opened his door, checking to see who it was.

Seeing me, he opened his door a little wider, enough for me to slip through.

I waved my mom good-bye, hoping she would leave sooner and not embarrass me.

When she left, there was an awkward silence.

Natsume was sitting on his couch playing his xbox.

I stood there awkwardly, wondering if I should sit down with him or continue standing.

His dog, Kaya, came over and sat in front of me, wanting me to pet her.

I kneeled down and started petting the dog.

Kaya is a small brown dog with really puffy fur. Her fur isn't the softest, but it still felt very good.

"Come over and sit." Natsume said, putting down his xbox.

I nodded shyly, trying to keep calm.

I went over and sat down with him.

"Did you get lost?" He asked, smirking.

I shook my head.

"Nope."

"What? How's that possible? I got lost when I first moved here." His facial expression changed from teasing to disbelief.

I laughed.

He had his computer opened and he was opening minecraft.

I took out my Mac as well and opened minecraft.

I had built an 'aquarium' with squids inside and um...it didn't really work...

I tried destroying it but all the water just stayed in midair, making a really ugly waterfall.

"Hey Natsume, can you help me undo this?" I asked showing him my 'artwork.'

He looked at my screen and then replied with a 'no.'

I pouted and then tried figuring it out myself.

He looked at me and then sighed.

"Just cover the water with blocks and then destroy the blocks later." I nodded and did what he said and then all the water was gone.

I squealed in delight.

After a few more minutes of playing minecraft, Natsume stood up.

"Let's go walk the dog." I nodded obediently and stood up.

I watched as he put his computer into his satchel and he swung it on his shoulder.

"You're not bringing your computer?" He asked, glancing back at me.

I shook my head.

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'p.'

"What!? Come on, bring your computer." He begged, thinking whether to continue bringing his bag or setting it down.

I giggled at him.

"Fine." I put my computer in my small backpack and watched as he snapped the leash on Kaya's collar.

* * *

Okay, so when he said, 'we,' it really meant 'me.'

He offered me to ride on a skateboard or a scooter, like he was but I didn't know how to ride anything (including a bicycle) so I declined.

"If anyone asks, say you're my sister, or cousin, or something. Got it?" He whispered to me once we got to the lobby.

I laughed and nodded, but I was sad that he didn't want anyone to see us together.

I walked about 4 meters behind him, slowly walking his dog and stopping every time Kaya found something interesting.

I was surprised when he looked behind his shoulder and stopped, waiting patiently for me to catch up.

When I was close enough, he would go on his skateboard again and speed off.

We finally stopped at a small bench.

His compound was seriously huge, and it was very green too.

A women jogged past us, and I just watched her run.

"What are you looking at?" Natsume teased, smirking.

He was implying that I was staring at her ass and so I quickly defended.

"I wasn't looking at her!"

"Yeah right. I didn't know you were lesbian." He chuckled.

I'm pretty sure my face turned red and I strangled him, yelling things like 'I didn't' and 'I'm not lesbian!'

Of course, I didn't kill him. My way of attacking is just to grab people's neck lightly and shake them a bit.

I couldn't slap, punch or kick them because, one, I'm not strong enough, and two, I really don't want to get in trouble.

He laughed and told me to open my computer.

I nodded and took out my Mac from my bag and opened it.

I typed in my password and I entered my computer quickly, opening minecraft.

"Woah, your computer is so fast. My computer takes forever to load."

He grabbed my computer, setting it on his lap and then ran through my folders.

I quickly got alert and tried to snatch my computer back, or at least close all the files he's opening.

Most of them are very...um...*cough* private.

He was way stronger than me, wrenching my hands away from my very own computer.

He then opened my Skype, looking through the conversations I had with Hotaru.

I practically screamed 'no' and scrambled myself on the computer, trying to get it away from his prying eyes.

He laughed as he finally let go and let me take my computer back.

We talked awhile about aimless things, like school gossip and minecraft, before we packed up and got ready to go back to his house.

Same as the way we came, Natsume raced off on his own.

I guess I should be happy he even went down with me.

When entered his house, he led me to his kitchen and gave me instructions.

"Wipe, her paws and I'll help you take pictures." He gave me an example, lifting up one of Kaya's paws and used a Kleenex tissue

I nodded at him and crouched down.

I lifted Kaya's paws carefully like he did, and wiped her paws.

I heard the clicking of the camera on his phone.

I did not look at him, swallowing down a smile.

I don't know why I didn't smile or look at the camera, but I _do _know felt really nervous then.

He told me to sit on the sofa with Kaya, and that he would take some pictures of us on the sofa too.

I didn't look at him either, and I didn't know how I looked, but I guess I was weird.

He didn't make a sound while taking pictures.

After that, we continued playing minecraft, laughing and talking, screaming at each other for help.

It felt like minutes past since I arrived at his house when the doorbell rang, showing my mom.

She smiled at us, and I hastily put my things back into my bag.

I whispered a good-bye to him, watching him give a small wave, before closing the door.

I sighed quietly, careful not to let my mom hear, and then walked to the bus station with her.

* * *

When I went home, I got on Skype.

_Natsume wants to send you a file._

I accepted his file and waited for it to load.

Once it finished downloading, it opened revealing a folder.

The folder was named _Miakn._

"What the hell? He freaking spelled my name wrong!?" I exclaimed, crossing my arms in frustration.

I double-clicked on the file, opening it to see it's contents.

There were 5 photos of me with Kaya.

It's final.

He is _the_ worst photographer ever.

* * *

**Ok so my crush _actually_ spelled my freaking name wrong and so I changed the name of the folder so it was correct. I still have the pictures. I don't know if it's his phone's problem or what but the photos seriously sucked. I showed them to my mom and she was like 'you didn't smile in any of them. It's so blurry.' And yeah...**

**I'll update sooner if I get a lot of reviews.**

**R&R Guys!**


	4. No Longer Friends

**Quick, short chapter about my 'friend.' From this chapter on, I'll be writing loads of swear words because that's what we always say at school. Sorry about that if you don't like swearing.**

* * *

Luna is seriously unbelievable.

For the whole year in 6th grade, we had a special table which we named NLT.

It stands for Non-Luna Table.

It was at the very corner on the other side of the room from where we usually sit.

For 3 quarters of the year Luna never figured out we had that table, but when she did though, she got damn pissed.

I always get into fights with her on stupid, stupid things but we were both too stubborn.

Of course, if we talk about stubborn, she really can't beat me.

I would ignore her, pretending she doesn't exist and I would block her on Skype.

My other friends, Hotaru, Sumire, Aoi, Nonoko and Anna would persuade me to go talk to her and apologize.

I would just get pissed and scream at them, telling them I'm not wrong.

I mean, I'm not _that_ stubborn to know when I'm wrong. When I know I'm wrong, I _would_ go apologize.

However, they only heard Luna's point of view and she probably adds a whole lot of untrue things into the story.

She's a complete liar.

I remember once I was talking to her, and she said she would walk home after this dance or something which ends at 6 or 7.

* * *

_"That's too dangerous, especially for a girl." I told her._

_"Nah it's okay. My house is super close, it's like 3 minutes." She said, waving me off._

_"Still! In that 3 minutes you could be kidnapped and raped." I said_

_"My dad is coming to pick me up."_

_"I thought you said you were walking."_

_"Yeah, but halfway my dad will pick me up."_

* * *

From this conversation, it's quite obvious she was lying.

First saying she was walking, then saying she was getting picked up by her dad, she thinks up a lie so easily.

Don't get me wrong, she can be sweet and nice when she wants to and she's a very good friend.

However she's just _too_ violent.

* * *

I was group calling with Luna and Natsume once.

I told Luna that I had a huge crush on him.

She encouraged me to tell him, and so I did.

"Hey, Natsume...Listen to me okay?" I started.

"Okay." He replied, waiting for me to talk.

"I like you." I told him.

Silence.

I only heard Luna talking but he didn't respond for quite a while.

"What?" Came his response.

"I really like you."

"Just accept it! Look, she's crying!" Luna exclaimed.

I was practically laughing now, but I pretended to sniff.

He stuttered for a while, not knowing how to answer.

Finally, I sighed.

"Lol! I was just kidding, dude." I wasn't so happy, but I feigned happiness.

I heard him breath a sigh of relief.

"Gosh seriously guys? It's not funny." He said.

"I know, I know. Sorry!" I laughed, but my heart was aching.

* * *

One day I was sitting at our usual lunch table when we saw Luna walk past.

We made eye contact, and then she knit her eyebrows together.

She didn't say a word as she passed our table and sat with another group of girls.

I got angry.

Did she just _ditch_ us!?

That day on Skype, Hotaru told me that Luna was saying all these crazy things about me.

I asked Hotaru to show me their conversation, and when she sent it to me, I got even more pissed.

_Luna: Gosh I hate Mikan!_

_Hotaru: Why?_

_Luna: At lunch she waved me off!_

_Hotaru: You sat on a different table._

_Luna: I was about to tell you guys I was gonna sit with them, but then I saw Mikan wave me away! Gosh that bitch!_

"What!? I never did that!" I told Hotaru.

"I know. Why would you do that anyways?" Hotaru replied.

I quickly Skyped Luna telling her I never did such things.

_Luna: You did! You fucking waved me away!_

Mikan: I never did! _You're _the one that sat away!

We kept arguing about that, me denying ever doing it and she pressed on that I did.

"Mikan, look at this." Hotaru said, sending me a screenshot of their conversation.

_Luna: Ugh I give up. I won't go to your gang anymore. I'll only talk to you and maybe Nonoko._

_Hotaru: Ok._

I practically cheered.

"YES SHE'S GONE!"

I pretended she never existed.

Everyday when I see her, I would look straight ahead, not even bothering to look at her.

I told myself that I would _not_ be effected by her.

We are not friends.

I hate Luna.

I knew I wasn't the only one that hated her.

She kept sticking to other people, assuming she was loved.

Everyone you ask would say:

"Luna? Ew! Hell no, I hate her. I don't even know why she keeps sticking to us."

Was I the only one that was brave enough to even utter a word to her?

I asked some of my friends to go and talk to her with me.

I know the reason why she acts like this is because she's not getting enough love from her parents and her brother.

But she's way over the limit.

I mean, there are thousands of people out there that have family relationships _way_ worse than her, and she's just acting like a fucking bitch, thinking that we would pity her and treat her like a queen.

I mean, if she would just listen, I could still bear with her attitude but every time you tell her she isn't supposed to do something, she gives you this annoying look and calls you mean names.

When you do it to her, she would go, 'Oh my god, I'm going to tell the principle you guys are fucking bullying me.'

Ever since that day, I never talked to her again.

I still haven't.

* * *

**Yeah. Luna (I'm not using her real name) is really a bitch. I'm quite upset my reviews keep decreasing. Oh well. Hope I get more reviews this time.**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Dares and Confessions

**Not a lot of details and stuff, but I tried. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Many things happened that year and at the end of 6th grade, I finally told him.

That, was a decision I came to regret.

* * *

I was Skyping him, when I decided to tell him.

Natsume, I like you.

I waited anxiously as I saw him typing.

He started typing, stopping and then tying again.

**This is another joke right?**

No. I'm serious this time.

**Dude, quit joking.**

I literally banged my head on the wall.

I'm not joking!

He didn't reply ever since then.

He kept avoiding me at school.

Don't get me wrong, he still Skypes me but only on homework and school related topics.

I've asked Hotaru to help me talk to him, since Hotaru has known him for years and years.

It didn't work at all.

Everything went all messed up that day on.

* * *

On November 9th, 2012, I went to Hotaru's house for a sleepover.

From Thursday all the way to Saturday, was a thing called Dynamix in our school, where we only play music the whole entire day and don't go on classes.

Saturday was the performance.

We had to stay at school playing music from 8 in the morning to 8:30 or 9 at night.

We had 5 different sections for music: Band, Percussion, Strings, Guitar and Choir.

We took a shower together and Hotaru is such a pervert.

"Oh my god, you have such big boobs. You can go and seduce Natsume." She told me indifferently as if we were talking about the weather.

"EW! NO WAYYYYYYY! That isn't even true love if he likes me just because of that." I told her, crossing my arms to cover my boobs.

"Yeah that's true." She said.

After taking a warm shower, we got dressed, thinking about dares we could give each other.

I know she likes a boy named Kitsume, Kitsu for short.

"Dare #1..." Hotaru wrote, and then she thought.

"You'll hug Natsume." She told me and I shyly nodded.

She wrote that down and then continued to think.

"Eat one piece of food from him." She wrote down, laughing.

"What!?" I yelled, freaking out.

Hotaru smirked evilly at me.

"'Hump Natsume,' is that okay?" She asked.

I had no idea what that meant then, so I just nodded dumbly, giggling.

Whatever I had to do, so did Hotaru.

Some of the dares are of course, different but majority of them are the same as me.

We continued making dares and laughing.

We slept at 1 in the morning.

* * *

On Monday during lunch, Natsume dared Kitsu to sit with us, girls.

Kitsu is a very shy person and so he shyly came over, laughing like hell.

Natsume was laughing and saying he was a scaredy pants.

"Well if he's such a scaredy pants, why don't _you _come over and sit with us then?" I teased, challenging him.

He shrugged and muttered a 'ok' and then sat next to me.

We had a mini food fight and then Natsume threw some of his pasta onto my plate.

Laughing, he expected me to get disgusted and throw it away.

I looked at him unbelievably, as if saying, 'are you serious?' before I ate it.

His mouth dropped open when he saw that.

"What the fuck...?" He muttered, dumbfounded.

Everyone else, especially Permy and Nonoko were freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY _ATE_ IT?" They screamed.

I couldn't suppress my smile as I ate.

Now that I think about it, I was quite crazy, getting happy over something so disgusting.

Seeing Hotaru wink at me, I started getting food _directly _from his plate.

Hotaru did the same, but only about twice.

I took food from him for at least 4 times.

Man, I'm so weird.

That was the last time he sat with us though.

I hugged him that day too.

One more dare done.

I still had a whole list to go, and the next one was 'Hump Natsume.'

"Can I hump you?" I asked innocently.

Natsume and his friends stared at me.

Hotaru, who was standing next to me, laughed her head off.

"Do you even know what that means?" Natsume asked, smirking.

I shook my head.

He did the movement, and I instantly paled.

"H-O-T-A-R-U!" I screamed.

"You pervert. You wanted to do that." Natsume teased.

I blushed crimson and waved my hands frantically.

"No, no! Hotaru was the one who thought of it! I didn't even know what it meant!" I explained.

"You're so naive." Natsume sighed playfully.

"What?" I asked, offended.

"Nothing." He smirked.

I spent the whole day with them, feeling closer to him than I have for a very, very long time.

After that day, he continued to ignore me, as if I don't exist.

* * *

After the summer break, I went back to school as a 7th grader.

A few weeks in, Natsume still hasn't talked to me at school. He would sometimes talk to me on Skype, but only about school.

I give my thanks to Hotaru.

Thanks to Hotaru, Natsume started teasing and poking me again.

He admitted himself that he was ignoring me on Skype, and only talking about school work.

Sometimes I think he actually _do_ want to talk to me, since he would sometimes say hi on Skype, but when I reply, he would stop talking.

I know it's stupid to feel this way, but I'm really jealous of Hotaru.

Natsume always talks to her and even though I know she has absolutely zero feelings for him, I just can't help but get jealous and envy her.

I'm not so sure about Natsume's feelings though.

He doesn't talk to me at all, except a tease once every blue moon.

* * *

**Yep. Still have loads of things to write about before I catch up with the present. **

**R&R Guys!**


	6. Fight

December 10, 2012 was the day I got into a massive fight with Natsume.

During advisory, or homeroom, his classroom was just a few classrooms away, and so me I would always go there.

I had a reason to go there, after all, Hotaru was in that advisory as well.

Natsume didn't acknowledge me ever, unless his friends were talking to me first.

That day, he was playing a video on his computer.

A person was mocking girls, saying how annoying they can be and always whine about irrational things.

It wasn't exactly offensive, in fact, it was hilarious.

That day on Skype, I was surprised when Natsume said hi.

**Remember the video we saw today?**

Yeah. It's so funny.

**He said if you want to Skype your crush, just DO IT! Don't wait for him/her to Skype you first. **

I wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but I have a feeling he was talking about me.

Yeah...

**I don't get people who wait for their crush to Skype them but they don't and they complain about it to their friends. People like that are morons.**

Haha. My friends do that.

**Like?**

Got me there.

I just randomly thought of an example.

Permy and Hotaru.

**No, Hotaru Skypes Kitsu all the time.**

Damn.

She gave up on him because he wouldn't Skype her first. She was like, 'you know what? I figured out that if I don't Skype him first he won't talk to me.'

**She didn't tell you!? Never mind...**

I got confused about what he meant, and so I asked him about it.

He wouldn't answer though.

* * *

After that, was the fight.

Hey, are you going to the concert tomorrow?

**Tomorrow? Nope.**

Awww.

**What concert?**

The strings concert.

*Cough* my concert *cough*.

**I don't think so.**

;(

**I'm staying after school tomorrow.**

I need help with science. I'm going to study for like 3 hours on things I don't get.

**Sorry but I'm studying with Hotaru.**

I literally wanted to scream.

With Hotaru!?

What?

Ugh I'm going to fail on the test. Whatever.

**Okay then. I don't care about you anymore. You get made so easily. ;( ;( ;(**

Why are you crying? I'm the one crying here.

**You're so mean. ;(**

You're the one mean. I wish you could understand my feelings. You hurt me right in my face. How am I mean? I always help you with your crush and homework. How am I mean?

I practically wanted to cry now.

**You're right. I'm sorry.**

You don't even know half of the reasons why I get angry so easily.

**I care about you a lot. You're my best friend.**

You are too. But I'm really tired right now...

**You're the one person I care about most in my life.**

I can bet one million dollars I'm not and you know I'm right.

**Yeah, you're right.**

I am.

**You're being too emotional and you overreact all the time.**

I swear if he was here I would have slapped him.

Let's see if you know the reason.

**The freaking reason is because you like me. You should stop liking me. It's hurting you.**

I KNOW THAT ALREADY. The freaking thing is that I can't! I'm not like you. I can't. You can get over things so easily.

**I can. You should try. Don't hurt yourself by doing this.**

I WISH I COULD STOP. You think I have't tried? I know you don't like me. I know you never will, so I'm trying the best I can.

**But if you know I never will, why are you trying?**

I'm trying to stop liking you. But you have to give me some time.

* * *

On my strings concert, Natsume really _was_ there.

Not to watch the concert though.

I was with Hotaru the whole time.

He would come over and talk to Hotaru nonstop, and it really pisses me off.

I know they're good friends and I also know Hotaru really loves Kitsu but I really can't help but get jealous.

I mean, when we were best friends he never talked to me _that_ often.

Seriously, whenever he gets the chance and sees her, he would go talk to her right in my face.

My heart is broke and hurting like hell.

Hotaru says it's just because she's like his 'mom' since they knew each other for years and years but I really don't think so.

* * *

On Wednesday, Hotaru and I thought of this stupid, stupid trick where I pretend I got amnesia.

I don't know why I did it, maybe because I wanted attention or whatever.

Who are you and why do I have your Skype?

**I'm Natsume?**

Who? I don't remember you.

**Okay, let's start introductions then. Hi, my name is Natsume Hyuuga and I'm from Japan.**

I'm Mikan Sakura from Japan and America.

Natsume, Hotaru and I Skype called and I had to pretend I don't remember anything, acting innocent and idiotic.

"You really don't remember anything? Who's your parents?" Natsume mocked. I'm sure he doesn't believe me.

"I remember my parents." I answered.

"Yeah...Amnesia, huh?" He laughed.

"I only remember my name, my school and my parents." I quickly said.

"Yeah...You remember who you like?"

"I liked someone?" I asked dumbly, not knowing what the hell he wants.

"Well, you see, you got rejected." He whispered, laughing a little.

I was hurt and I quickly typed to Hotaru.

See!? He himself says that he rejected me. ;(

* * *

Ever since Natsume and I got into that fight, he's been completely avoiding me.

Whenever we walk past each other in the hallways, he walks around me so he won't go directly past me.

Hotaru says it's because he's not sure if I actually have amnesia or not.

It's just so tiring...

* * *

**The conversations are completely real. I screen shotted them before and I copied them word by word into this, but of course I didn't use Skype language.**

**Is this chapter okay? Sorry I have better details on my made up stories, but I'm bad in details on autobiographies. **

**Comments? Good, bad, so-so?**

**R&R Guys!**


	7. Boyfriend'

**Long time no see guys. Sorry for the long update! I was gone last week because of our school trip (it was awesome.) I really want to write a new chapter for 'Fate' but I decided to update this story first since I haven't touched this story in a while. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

After that fight, basically all kind of contacts were gone between us.

I blocked him on Skype, because I was frustrated on our 'relationship,' if we still had one, and it turns out he didn't give a damn and blocked me too.

For months we didn't talk to each other and when my frustrations got to the peak I decided to badmouth him on my mood message.

I wrote: "Natsume Hyuuga is a damn bitch" on my mood message.

Let me tell you this: it's definitely not one of the smartest ideas.

First of all, I have my dads Skype and apparently he loves to read my mood messages.

He came home that day from work and asked me why I was badmouthing him.

I mean, what am I supposed to say? I badmouthed him because he broke my heart?

Second, Hotaru informed me that, coincidentally, Natsume 'unblocked' me for a second and saw my mood message and then blocked me again.

Hotaru told me that Natsume wanted me to apologize and if I didn't, then he would tell our school principle.

I got enraged.

_He _was the one that broke my heart.

_He _was the one that hurt me.

Now he wants _me_ to apologize to _him?_

I didn't want to and I strongly refused but Hotaru insisted that I shouldn't be so stubborn about such small things.

I gave up and ended up apologizing.

It wasn't a very sincere apology though.

* * *

Months and months passed and it's halfway through the second semester of 7th grade.

We still haven't talked.

I was getting really fed up and realized that as long as he thinks I still like him, he won't talk to me again.

I was laughing and talking with my friends during science class when they started teasing me and asking who my crush was and all that stuff.

I was laughing and too embarrassed so I just blurted out that I have a boyfriend already.

Our science teacher walked by and overheard me.

"Um...Mikan, we really don't need to know about your love life." That caught everyone's attention.

"You seriously have a boyfriend!?" Sumire yelled, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"She does. I've seen him." Hotaru stated calmly.

"SERIOUSLY?" The whole room exclaimed.

"No she doesn't." Natsume butted in, his voice playful and a smirk was on his lips.

That just fueled me.

You think that I'll never get a boyfriend?

"I do." I confirmed, flashing a smile.

"What's his name?" Sumire asked.

I stole a glance at Hotaru, who just shrugged.

"Hmm...I don't know if I should tell you...I'll decide later." I faked thinking so that they wouldn't ask me any more questions.

When I got home, Hotaru and I Skype called, thinking about what we should name my 'boyfriend' and some details of him.

His name was Yasushi Hyuuga, also from Japan like me and we made his last name the same as Natsume on purpose.

His birthday was April 18, 1999 so he is one year older than me and his height is over 175cm.

I even made another Skype account for this 'boyfriend' of mine.

As I thought, Natsume unblocked me that day.

He Skyped me and asked about my boyfriend, how we met, how he looks like etc.

I told him that Yasushi was way~ more handsome than him.

"Psh" was the only answer I got.

I gave him, Sumire and Nonoko his Skype.

I signed in on his account using my iPad.

They bombarded me with questions.

Well, mostly Sumire did.

Hotaru was Skype calling me the whole time.

The story of how I met him was that he is my family's friend and I've been telling that story thousands of times to everyone who asks.

Sumire asked ridiculous questions like 'how tall are you? Are you good at singing? What color are you eyes?'

While I was talking with Hotaru, she was also talking to Natsume.

Natsume wanted Yasushi's Skype, but he was bitching about it and saying he didn't know how to start a conversation and all that.

Hotaru was getting really fed up with him.

He finally added Yasushi.

Hello, who are you?

**Miki's friend.**

He used my nickname? Wow.

Oh, I see. Miki talked about you before.

**Yeah.**

Bye Natsume I have to go. Good night (wave)

**Oh ok. Good night (wave)**

Whoa that was awkward...

We would talk and tease about me and my boyfriend ever since then.

Natsume would too.

In group chats Hotaru would sign in on his account using her phone or I would sign in on my iPad.

He and I would say super sweet things to each other so that it's more convincing to other people if they ask for screen shots or anything.

In group chats we would say _highly_ inappropriate things to each other jokingly.

In Skype calls, he would always be on mute because it's his 'family rules' that he can't talk in calls, so he just types.

Funny how no one suspects anything.

This lasted for months.

Well, it lasted almost half a year actually.

Many people didn't notice I even had a 'boyfriend' while some people that I don't even know, know that I have a boyfriend.

It became an old topic.

Topics are like that, aren't they? All of a sudden everyone is talking about it and then it suddenly stops.

Natsume would be the only one to bring up Yasushi and once he does everyone starts teasing me again.

I think my acting is quite convincing because I have a strange habit where whenever someone talks about a boy to me I would unconsciously laugh and blush.

Or maybe it's just because Natsume's the one that's talking to me.

* * *

Vito, is a half Japanese and half Mexican boy.

He is a _big_ pervert.

When I first met him in my spanish class, I didn't know that.

We became good friends almost instantly, maybe because he doesn't really know English and so he talks really softly and always has a smile on his face.

I got his Skype and he keeps flirting with me.

Some of our conversations are very weird and aimless.

_Vito: Were do you go in vaceition_

Me: Hong Kong and Thailand

_Vito: I'm stey on home_

Me awww :(

_Vito: I know. "You are so funny"_

Me: Um...Thanks?

_Vito: You welcome._

And:

_Vito: Mikan?_

Me: Yeah?

_Vito: Can I call you with a nick name?_

Me: Yeah.

_Vito: Bat don't tell to anybody ok._

Me: Ok.

_Vito: Even Hotaru._

Me: Okay. Promise.

_Vito: Bat like what?_

Me: Um...Miki, Mika.

_Vito: Hahaha_

Me: I don't have much nicknames...

_Vito: Bat do someone call you with nickname?_

Me: Yeah. My friends. But I don't think a boy calls me by nickname anymore.

_Vito: Oooooh, ok ;(_

Me: ?

_Vito: Ha_

Me: Ha?

_Vito: You are funny, Mi._

Me: Thanks :D

_Vito: Can I call you Mi?_

Me: Sure.

We flirt a lot too...and honestly I don't know why I even join in with him.

_Vito: Every time when I Skype to you, you make me happy._

Me: Same!

_Vito: Love you._

Me: Love ya too. (Kiss)

_Vito: Love you more._

Me: I love you most.

_Vito: Hahaha_

Me: I won.

_Vito: You're so funny and pretty and beautiful._

Me: You're everything.

_Vito: Hahaha thanks._

Me: :)

_Vito: Love you._

Me: Love u most.

_Vito: Hahaha_

Me: ;) (cool)

_Vito: Love you mostes. Why do you love me?_

Me: Because I just do. There doesn't have to be a reason

_Vito: Hahaha. I love you too._

Natsume said that Vito likes me. I told him about some of our chats.

I actually do this and flirt with Vito because he's Natsumes friend and perhaps he would show some of our conversations to Natsume.

But even if he does, Natsume wouldn't get jealous anyways.

I mean, why would he?

* * *

**Lots and lots and lots of conversations. They are really meaningless so I understand if you guys skip them. :D My middle school life is really weird, huh? Making up fake boyfriends and stuff. All those 'i love you' are actually meant as a friend. At least _I _meant them in a friend way. **

**Anyways, please R&R! Good, bad, so-so? More details? Even a 'hi' is good! :D**


End file.
